Une new-yorkaise à La Push
by maloucaz
Summary: Sara Hernandez, new-yorkaise, débarque à La Push avec ses camarades de classe dans le cadre d'un programme d'échange. Cependant, lorsque son regard croise celui d'un jeune homme colérique, son séjour d'un mois s'en retrouve perturbé. Paul/OC.
1. Arrivée

**Bonjour ! Je vous présente ma première fiction sur l'univers de Twilight, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Disclaimer: A part les personnages originaux, rien ne m'appartient.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : ARRIVEE**

* * *

J'ai toujours détesté dormir dans les transports en commun. Ou même dans n'importe quel autre moyen de transport. Et pas seulement parce que ce n'était pas confortable. Enfin, si, quand même. Pour dormir, il me fallait être allongée, avec un oreiller douillet et une couette épaisse, et non pas dans une position mi-assise mi-couchée dans laquelle je ne pouvais pas bouger sans mettre la main dans la figure de mon voisin. Bien entendu, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel luxe et ainsi j'évitais de trop me plaindre.

Cependant, ce que je supportais le moins, c'était cette sensation de balancement, de ne pas toucher le sol. J'étais incapable de trouver le sommeil lorsque j'étais en mouvement, et ce depuis toujours, au plus grand désespoir de mes parents. Ainsi me sentais-je bien seule lorsqu'après plusieurs heures d'avion, mes camarades somnolaient durant le trajet en bus, qui devrait encore durer « une heure et demie au moins ! » (comme me l'avait signalé mon professeur d'histoire avec un enthousiasme déroutant). J'étais aussi fatiguée qu'eux, et me tortillais sur mon siège dans l'espoir vain de parvenir à me reposer au moins quelques petites minutes.

Nous étions partis très tôt dans la matinée, aux alentours d'une heure du matin. Après les traditionnels adieux des familles, nous avions enfin embarqué après plusieurs vérifications de routine. De l'aéroport JFK, à celui de William R. Fairchild, à Port Angeles, c'était presque six heures. Nous débordions tous d'enthousiasme durant les deux premières heures du vol, puis petit à petit, chacun a commencé à s'occuper de ses affaires rapidement, les yeux ont commencé à papillonner, les têtes à se balancer et les conversations se sont tues, remplacées par d'occasionnels ronflements.

A huit heures du matin, il n'y avait aucune trace de soleil. Mr Austin, professeur fraîchement diplômé avec des yeux d'un bleu éclatant à en damner un saint (et non, je n'exagère pas, ce n'est pas mon genre), qui avait bien vu que j'étais la seule éveillée, m'avait glissé que Forks était l'une des villes les plus pluvieuses des États-Unis. Il avait ricané en voyant ma grimace et j'ai très bien compris que La Push, la réserve indienne dans laquelle nous allions passer un mois entier, n'était pas plus différente.

En avisant le paysage qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, je me trouvais un peu déroutée de ne voir que du vert, de la mousse et des arbres. Ceci offrait certes la possibilité de se promener, mais je n'ai pas quitté New-York pour passer mon temps à faire de la randonnée. Enfin. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une plage à La Push, alors peut-être que la chance nous sourira-t-elle et que nous pourrons en profiter au moins une après-midi ?

Endormie à mes côtés, Piper émit un petit grognement alors qu'elle essayait de se caler sur son siège. Elle lutta quelques minutes puis se décida à poser sa tête sur mon épaule en espérant retrouver le sommeil. Je ne pipai mot, habituée à lui servir d'oreiller ambulant, et reportai mon attention sur le paysage et toutes ses nuances de vert.

Ma classe et moi étions inscrits à un programme d'échange depuis le début de l'année. Pendant un mois, nous allions vivre « par nous-même », tout en s'intégrant au mieux au sein d'une famille d'accueil et du lycée local. Nous étions une vingtaine de new-yorkais à être partis je supposais que le même nombre d'amérindiens devaient avoir déjà débarqué à New-York City. Tout avait été pris en charge par l'organisation : qu'il s'agisse des familles d'accueil ou de notre entrée au lycée, il n'y avait « aucune raison de s'inquiéter ». C'était la première fois que La Push se prêtait à l'expérience ; de ce que je savais, les habitants faisaient très attention à qui rentrait dans leur réserve. Mrs Harris, professeur de langues qui nous accompagnait dans ce voyage, était elle-même une Quileute et avait joué de ses relations pour rendre ce voyage possible. Si ce mois s'avérait fructueux, alors peut-être que La Push s'inscrirait à nouveau l'année prochaine.

Même si tout avait déjà été réglé, je ressentais malgré tout une certaine appréhension. Ma plus grande source d'inquiétude, c'était la famille d'accueil dans laquelle Piper et moi allions atterrir. Et si ça se passait mal ? Si je ne m'entendais pas avec eux ? Bien sûr, il existait des alternatives mais j'espérais ne pas y avoir recours. Ensuite, il y avait le lycée. J'avais peur de l'accueil que nous réserveraient les élèves, de n'être vus que comme une bande d'étrangers un peu paumés. Cependant, j'évitai de trop y penser : je ne connaissais personne à La Push et penser au pire n'allait pas arranger les choses, loin de là !

 **\- Tu dors pas ?** grommela ma voisine.

 **\- Impossible de dormir quand tu baves sur mon épaule,** souris-je malicieusement.

Les cheveux ébouriffés de Piper lui cachaient le visage. Piper était une très jolie fille, toujours très soignée, sans qu'un seul de ses cheveux blonds ne soit de travers. Il n'y avait qu'au réveil que ses cheveux se permettaient de partir dans tous les sens. J'avais longtemps admiré son style et j'enviais encore aujourd'hui la facilité avec laquelle elle parvenait à se coiffer ; en effet, quoi que je fasse, mes cheveux résistaient toujours à mes furieuses tentatives de les dompter. La seule issue pour que mes cheveux frisés et moi n'ayons pas l'air de sortir du lit était de les nouer en un chignon serré qui, en toute honnêteté, ne me plaisait pas vraiment et me donnait un air trop sévère pour mon âge.

 **\- Oh, tais toi.**

Mon amie n'était pas vraiment du matin. Après la nuit que nous venions de passer, je n'osais imaginer son humeur.

 **\- J'ai hâte qu'on arrive,** bougonna-t-elle. **J'ai mal aux fesses. Et au dos. Sans parler de ma nuque.**

Je haussai les épaules, pas plus que ça concernée. Ce n'était agréable pour personne.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, chacun commença à émerger et à papoter. Chris, qui était derrière moi, racontait des âneries à qui voulait bien l'entendre tandis que son voisin, Thomas, le priait poliment de la fermer. Lorsque nous dépassâmes Forks, il y eut plusieurs exclamations excitées. Le plus gros du chemin était fait.

Le nez collé à la vitre, j'étudiai attentivement les maisons de la petite bourgade. Ne connaissant que New-York et ses buildings, c'était étrange de voir des habitations aussi petites. Même les plus grands bâtiments n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire, et je les trouvai même fades en comparaison. De plus, le ciel orageux ne donnait pas plus de charme à la bourgade la plus pluvieuse des États-Unis. Puis, à nouveau, du vert et encore du vert. Et enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, le panneau qui indiquait l'entrée de la réserve Quileute était en vue.

La Push était aussi verte que le reste. De ce que je voyais, la réserve était bordée par la forêt. Il y avait moins de maisons qu'à Forks et celles-ci me paraissaient charmantes, bien que petites. Cependant celles de La Push avaient une touche de couleur ; certaines avaient une façade d'un rouge légèrement délavé par la pluie.

Le lycée était à l'image du reste, et bien qu'il me parût plutôt minuscule, j'étais curieuse de rentrer à l'intérieur pour voir à quoi il ressemblait.

Sur le parking, se tenait un petit groupe de personnes. Lentement, le bus se dirigeait vers elles, et je devinai qu'il s'agissait des familles d'accueil. Mon estomac se noua tandis que j'étudiai les visages neutres qui étaient rassemblés, cherchant parmi eux celui qui nous prendrait sous son aile pour le mois à venir.

Une fois descendus du bus, Mrs Harris nous pria de récupérer nos bagages et nous gratifia d'un petit discours où elle nous rappela de bien nous conduire et où elle remercia nos hôtes de bien vouloir prendre soin de nous, tout en partageant sa joie d'être ici. Les visages inconnus se fendirent d'un sourire, certains se contentaient de hausser la tête ils me parurent alors beaucoup plus avenants et surtout, beaucoup plus bienveillants.

Ainsi débuta la répartition. Par deux, Mrs Harris nous désigna nos hôtes, échangea quelques mots avec eux et passa aux suivants. Je voyais mes camarades partir les uns après les autres, tout sourires, et me rapprochai de Piper en espérant qu'elle puisse calmer la tension qui me gagnait.

 **\- Sara, Piper, venez !** appela la professeur de langue.

Nous nous approchâmes en faisant rouler nos valises derrière nous. Devant Mrs Harris se tenait une petite femme à la peau hâlée (comme tous ceux qui habitent ici, je crois), ses longs cheveux noirs parfois striés de gris lui descendant jusqu'au bas du dos. C'était une très jolie femme, à la fleur de l'âge, aux yeux foncés et au regard doux. Elle avait des cernes aux coins des yeux et de la bouche ; signes d'années de rires et de sourires. A sa simple vue, le poids dans mon ventre se dissipa et je laissai échapper un soupir soulagé.

 **\- Voilà Mrs Call,** nous présenta Mrs Harris. **Je vous laisse mon numéro de téléphone et mon adresse mail et si jamais il devait y avoir le moindre soucis, n'hésitez pas à m** **e contacter** **. Soyez gentilles, les filles, nous nous reverrons bientôt.**

Mrs Call nous sourit et nous demanda de la suivre. Comme elle n'habitait pas très loin, elle avait fait le trajet à pied.

 **\- Mon fils, Embry, a pris la voiture,** nous dit-elle. **Il devait sortir avec des amis.**

Elle avait pris un air fâché, mais ses yeux ne mentaient pas : à l'évocation de son fils, ils se teintèrent d'une tendresse qui ne nous était bien évidemment pas destinée.

Mrs Call nous pria ensuite de l'appeler Silvia et entreprit de faire connaissance. Elle nous expliqua qu'à La Push, les étrangers n'étaient pas nombreux et qu'elle même avait eu du mal à s'y installer quelques années plus tôt. Cependant, elle était persuadée que nous allons passer un très bon séjour.

 **\- C'est vrai que La Push n'est pas des plus touristique, mais je n'ai jamais vu** **d'** **endroit aussi reposant. Cela va vous changer de la ville, n'est-ce-pas ?** nous taquina-t-elle. **J'avoue qu'à première vue, la réserve peut paraître ennuyante, mais son histoire est riche et vaut le détour.** **Vous allez vous plaire ici. Oh, nous y sommes !**

En effet, nous venions de nous arrêter devant la maison des Call. A l'instar de celles que j'avais aperçu durant le trajet en bus, la bâtisse était d'un rouge délavé. Sur le porche, Silvia avait posé un bon nombre de plantes qui rendaient l'entrée beaucoup plus accueillante.

 **\- Entrez, entrez !** nous invita-t-elle.

Et c'est ainsi que débuta le premier jour d'échange.


	2. Embry Call

**Merci à ceux qui ont suivi ou ajouté la fiction à leur favoris !**

 **Petite rectification : dans le premier chapitre, la mère d'emery s'appelait Silvia. Après avoir fait un petit tour au wiki je me suis rendue compte que dans les livres, elle s'appelait Tiffany donc il y a eu erreur de ma part ^^'**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : EMBRY CALL**

* * *

La maison de Tiffany Call était joliment décorée. A peine étions-nous rentrés, que je tombais amoureuse de cette demeure, tellement simple et conviviale. Des photos tapissaient le mur face à l'entrée et d'un coup d'oeil je discernai l'image d'un jeune garçon à la peau halée et aux yeux noirs ; j'en déduisis qu'il s'agissait d'Embry, le fils de Mrs Call. Le jeune garçon sur les photographies était tous sourires, bien qu'il arrivait parfois qu'il fasse des grimaces, en particulier lorsqu'il posait près de sa mère.

 **\- C'est mon fils,** me confirma Tiffany, qui avait suivi mon regard.

\- **Quel âge a-t-il ?** demandai-je.

 **\- Dix-sept ans,** sourit-elle tandis que son regard se teignait de la même douceur que tout à l'heure. **Tout comme vous. Je suis certaine que vous allez vous entendre.**

Je ne fis pas de commentaire sur l'absence de présence paternelle sur chacune des photographies ; après tout, je venais de rencontrer Mrs Call et ce n'était définitivement pas ma place.

Tout l'espace de cette maison avait été intelligemment utilisé : le salon et la cuisine ne formait qu'une seule et même pièce, ce qui me rappelait mon chez moi, à New-York. C'était comme si une partie de ma maison ne m'avait jamais quitté ; c'était fichtrement réconfortant. Je prenais alors vivement conscience que j'étais bel et bien partie, pour un mois entier dans lequel je devais rester loin de ma famille et de ma maison. Mes parents, je pouvais les contacter ; mais je ne pouvais pas emporter ma maison avec moi.

Je m'efforçai de penser à autre chose. Je n'étais partie que depuis quelques heures, ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer : dans quelques semaines peut-être pourrais-je me le permettre, mais au bout de quelques heures ? Non. Je refusais de passer pour la petite fille à ses parents qui ne supportait pas l'éloignement.

 **\- Oh, c'est trop joli chez vous !** s'exclama Piper.

Pour seule réponse, Tiffany lui sourit.

 **\- Suivez-moi, les filles, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.**

Alors que nous obtempérions, notre hôte nous arrêta d'un geste.

 **\- Laissez vos bagages ici. Mon fils les montera tout à l'heure.**

Nous suivîmes Tiffany qui monta les quelques marches d'escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. En passant, elle nous indiqua sa chambre, celle de son fils ainsi que la salle de bain. Finalement, au bout du couloir, elle ouvrit une porte et nous invita à entrer ; l'intérieur était neutre, les murs blancs, sans la moindre décoration. Il n'y avait que deux lits superposés et un placard.

 **\- Normalement, c'est la chambre d'amis,** déclara Tiffany. **Comme les deux meilleurs amis de mon fils venaient souvent à la maison, j'ai décidé de leur consacrer une chambre pour les jours où ils souhaitaient dormir ici. Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas l'idéal pour deux jeunes filles comme vous : j'ai peur que vous manquiez d'intimité. De plus, il manque un bureau, mais comme cette chambre est habituellement inoccupée, je ne me voyais pas faire des frais pour quelque chose qui ne durera qu'un mois. Généralement, je ne suis pas là le soir et si je me fie aux nouvelles manies d'Embry, lui aussi sera absent. Vous aurez donc la maison pour vous et vous pourrez faire vos devoirs en toute tranquillité. En revanche, j'ai libéré le placard et la commode pour que vous puissiez ranger vos affaires. Vous y trouverez aussi du matériel pour vos cours.**

 **\- C'est parfait,** la rassurai-je. **Merci beaucoup, Tiffany.**

Piper la remercia à son tour, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il suffisait d'un rien pour l'émouvoir. C'était parfois exaspérant, si je devais être honnête. Ne vous méprenez pas : c'était ma meilleure amie, et je l'adorais, vraiment. Cependant, sa tendance à fondre en larmes au moindre émoi devenait agaçante. Fut un temps où je la réconfortais immédiatement ; aujourd'hui je sais discerner quand elle a besoin de moi et quand elle pleure pour des broutilles. Et je ne m'en porte que mieux.

Tiffany balaya nos remerciement d'un geste de la main.

 **\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'avez pas encore eu votre petit déjeuner : j'ai préparé des quelque chose pour vous.**

Il m'a semblé l'entendre marmonner un « s'il n'a pas tout dévoré », mais dans le doute je préférais ne rien avancer.

Nous descendîmes donc jusqu'à atteindre la cuisine, où Tiffany nous désigna la table et nous invita à nous asseoir. Elle déposa ensuite sous notre nez un _énorme_ panier de muffins. Ils étaient majoritairement au chocolat, parfois avec des pépites, à la noisette, natures ou encore avec des myrtilles.

C'était tellement appétissant que je me retins de justesse de saliver. Comment avais-je pu craindre l'arrivée en famille d'accueil ? Tiffany était absolument parfaite !

Alors que nous dévorions les gâteaux que nous avait préparés notre hôte, celle-ci nous posa des questions sur New-York, nos familles, nous. Piper lui apprit qu'elle était la fille unique d'une infirmière et d'un dentiste. Avec enthousiasme, Tiffany lui révéla qu'elle était elle-même infirmière, et elle s'intéressa alors davantage sur le travail que menait la mère de Piper, avant de conclure que même à l'autre bout du pays, elles faisaient face aux mêmes difficultés. Le constat semblait l'amuser, si je me fiais au mince sourire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ravaler.

Mrs Call entreprit alors de me poser un véritable interrogatoire. Elle haussa les sourcils en apprenant que j'étais l'aînée d'une famille nombreuse, seule fille en plus de ça.

 **\- Ma mère n'a pas eu de chance,** ris-je. **Elle ne voulait que quatre enfants, mais attendait des jumeaux lors de sa dernière grossesse, ce qui a élevé ce nombre à cinq.**

La naissance des jumeaux Hugo et Mateo avait été un véritable coup dur. Mes parents s'étaient préparés à la grossesse, et en soi celle-ci n'avait pas été une surprise et avait fait l'objet d'une longue réflexion. Seulement, l'irruption d'un second bébé n'avait pas fait partie de leur plan, et ma mère, qui avait mal vécu ses précédentes grossesses, s'était retrouvée dans un état alarmant. Au moins, mes parents s'étaient mis d'accord après l'accouchement : il n'y en aurait pas d'autre.

 **\- La naissance n'en a été que plus réjouissante,** ajoutai-je. **Surtout que, même si c'était inattendu, mon frère Carlos et moi étions là pour les soutenir et les soulager. Enrique était encore trop petit pour s'occuper d'un bébé, alors ne parlons pas de deux.**

 **\- C'est très responsable de votre part,** observa Tiffany en buvant une gorgée de café.

\- **C'était surtout nécessaire. Mon père est policier, et ses horaires sont assez variables. Ma mère est enseignante, c'est donc plus simple.**

Elle hocha la tête, pensive.

 **\- Pardonne-moi la question, Sara, mais j'ai remarqué que les prénoms dans ta famille avaient une consonance hispanique…**

 **\- Oui, je suis née en Espagne. Nous nous sommes installés à New-York avant la naissance de Carlos. La famille de mon père y vivait déjà et la distance lui pesait. Ma mère n'avait rien qui la retenait en Espagne, alors elle a accepté de partir sans trop que mon père n'insiste.**

Ainsi s'acheva le récit sur ma famille. Tiffany nous interrogea sur nos goûts ; elle voulait nous préparer un repas spécial pour le déjeuner. Elle aurait préféré nous le faire pour le dîner, mais comme elle serait absente (son travail à l'hôpital l'appelait), que son fils ne serait certainement pas là et qu'elle voulait nous souhaiter la bienvenue comme il se devait, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative.

Elle nous somma alors de faire comme chez nous et, chose qui me surprit, nous invita à sortir visiter La Push pendant qu'elle resterait à préparer le repas. Piper, qui était férue de cuisine, lui proposa son aide mais Tiffany la sermonna gentiment et lui fit signe de partir.

Mon amie et moi prîmes alors la direction de la porte en remerciant Tiffany pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour nous. Dès que nous fûmes dehors, Piper et moi échangeâmes un regard complice avant de rire doucement.

 **\- Je me plais déjà ici,** s'enthousiasma-t-elle. **Et puis, Mrs Call est tellement gentille.**

 **\- C'est vrai,** acquiesçai-je.

Pour le moment, tout se passait à merveille ; j'avais l'espoir que cela continue ainsi.

 **\- Allez, viens, allons voir si l'on trouve cette fameuse plage.**

Celle-ci ne fut pas particulièrement difficile à trouver et Piper et moi papotâmes en marchant au bord de l'eau. Les vagues n'étaient pas au rendez-vous, le soleil non plus, mais c'était un moment agréable.

 **\- Il faudrait peut-être que je prévienne mes parents que nous sommes bien arrivées saines et sauves.**

Cela venait de faire tilt. Je n'avais pas donné de nouvelles à mes parents depuis que l'avion avait décollé, et même s'il ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je leur donne des nouvelles tous les jours, la moindre des choses aurait été de les prévenir de mon arrivée.

 **\- J'ai envoyé un message aux miens avant que l'on n'arrive,** m'apprit Piper. **Tu ferais mieux de les appeler.**

Elle savait comment étaient mes parents : ils s'inquiétaient pour un rien. Avec un soupir, je composai leur numéro. L'appel fut bref ; ma mère fondit en larmes et mon père me remonta légèrement les bretelles. J'entendais mes frères en arrière-plan et leur demandais de bien vouloir les embrasser pour moi. Après un dernier au revoir, ils exigèrent que je leur donne des nouvelles régulièrement et que je les appelle si jamais j'avais des problèmes.

Devant ma mine déconfite après avoir raccroché, Piper éclata de rire.

 **\- Ils s'inquiètent pour toi. C'est normal.**

Elle crocheta son bras au mien en ignorant mes protestations.

 **\- Ca change de New-York,** constata-t-elle. **Silvia a raison. C'est affreusement reposant.**

C'était vrai. A New-York, il y avait foule. Les gens étaient pressés, et c'était bien pire aux alentours de huit heures du matin, quand tout le monde s'en allait travailler. La ville ne dormait jamais ; c'était un interminable défilé de voitures et de personnes. Dans de telles conditions, on ne pouvait que s'attendre au bruit qui les accompagnait, qu'il s'agisse de klaxons, de musique ou de brouhaha diffus de conversations.

Il n'y avait rien de tout cela à La Push. Moins de grandeur, plus d'âme. Tout à New-York me paraissait poussé à l'extrême, en comparaison à cette réserve où tout paraissait plus simple. Et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. C'était certes déconcertant pour quelqu'un comme moi, qui n'avait jamais quitté New-York, mais le changement se révélait bienvenu.

Des rires vinrent perturber le calme de la plage et attirèrent immédiatement mon attention. Un groupe de garçons jouait au football. Et _bonté divine !_

Si tous les garçons étaient comme ça ici, je ne voyais plus la moindre raison de me plaindre pour le mois à venir !

C'était des géants. Enfin. J'étais petite ; à côté d'eux, j'aurais l'air d'une Minimoy. Au nombre de sept, les garçons avait jugé nécéssaire de retirer le tee-shirt, et pour être tout à fait honnête, la vue n'était pas des plus déplaisante.

 **\- Oh,** fut tout ce que Piper trouva à dire.

Oui, _ooooh_.

Ils étaient de tout évidence originaires de la réserve, si je devais me fier à leur traits typiquement amérindien : peau hâlée, cheveux noir et, même si je ne pouvais pas voir d'ici, des yeux très certainement foncés.

 **\- Ils ont quel âge, à ton avis ?** demandai-je à Piper.

Celle-ci ne me répondit pas ; elle était trop captivée par ces délicieux pectoraux.

Je haussai les épaules. A vue d'oeil, ils semblaient avoir la vingtaine, mais peut-être que leur taille les faisait paraître plus âgés. J'espérais que ce soit le cas.

Je saisis Piper par l'épaule pour la détourner de force du spectacle.

 **\- Viens,** fis-je. **Et essuie-toi la bouche, tu baves.**

Mon amie demeura dans un état second sur tout le chemin du retour. Nous nous perdîmes une fois : nous avions emprunté la mauvaise rue. Après plusieurs détours (et après avoir copieusement râlé) nous avions rejoint, par le plus grand des hasards, le parking du lycée. A partir de là, c'était beaucoup plus facile : il suffisait d'emprunter la même rue que Tiffany nous avait fait prendre pour rentrer chez elle, et de continuer en ligne droite. Rapidement, la façade familière de la maison des Call se dessina devant nous, et je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Par chance, Tiffany ne nous avait pas attendues trop longtemps. A vrai dire, elle était trop occupée à sermonner un jeune homme pour faire attention à nous.

 **\- Oh,** répéta Piper.

Tiffany secouait un bout de chiffon sous le nez du garçon, qui la dépassait d'au moins deux têtes,. Cependant, il regardait partout sauf dans sa direction, une main se grattant la nuque en un geste nerveux. Il nous jeta un coup bref coup d'oeil dès que nous fîmes irruption à l'intérieur, et j'eus le loisir de l'étudier attentivement.

Grand et élancé, le garçon avait des cheveux noirs qui lui barraient le front. Et il lui manquait le tee-shirt. J'écarquillai les yeux. C'était un des types de la plage ! Pas de doute, je reconnaissais ces biceps !

 **\- C'est le troisième ce mois-ci !** s'époumona Tiffany en lui lançant le morceau de chiffon -un jean, c'était un jean. J **e n'arrive pas à y croire ! Comment fais-tu pour les mettre en pièces ?** Elle baissa son regard **. ET OU SONT PASSEES TES CHAUSSURES ?**

 **\- Euh…** fut la seule chose intelligente qu'il dit.

Il nous jeta un énième coup d'oeil, ses yeux noir analysant chacune de nous, et je jurerais voir ses narines se dilater.

 **\- C'est qui ?** s'enquit-il en nous désignant du doigt.

 **\- Embry Call,** articula Mrs Call, **si tu penses pouvoir changer de sujet… Oh. Les filles. Déjà rentrées?**

Elle nous adressa un sourire un peu crispé, tout en lançant des regards rageurs au dénommé Embry, qui, je m'en rendais compte maintenant, était son fils. Je me tortillais les doigts d'embarras, ne sachant ni que dire ni que faire.

 **\- Euh… Oui !** ris-je nerveusement. **Je veux dire, euh, excusez-nous… On va… On va … Oh !** m'exclamai-je en constatant que nos valises étaient toujours là. **On va monter ça !**

 **\- Laissez,** m'interrompit Tiffany. **Embry va le faire.**

Sous le regard de sa mère, celui-ci ne put qu'obtempérer, bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air ravi. Il se saisit de nos bagages comme si elles ne pesaient rien (pourtant, croyez-moi, il y en a des choses dedans !) et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Et tout ça sous le regard admiratif de mon amie, qui l'observait faire la bouche ouverte.

Nous venions donc de « rencontrer » Embry Call, fils de notre hôte, géant qui, de surcroît, ne s'embarrassait pas de tee-shirt et avait la fâcheuse manie de déchirer ses jeans.


	3. Ses yeux

**Merci à ceux qui ont suivi/ajouté aux favoris cette fanfiction !**

 **Laurie :** merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et pour avoir donné une chance à cette fanfic ! J'ai corrigé le dernier chapitre précédent : normalement, il ne devrait plus rester de "Silvia" ;)

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : SES YEUX**

* * *

Somme toute, Embry Call était charmant. Si, si. Malgré ses tendances un tantinet exhibitionnistes, il m'apparaissait comme un jeune homme posé et calme, ce qui était un bon point pour lui. Un rien semblait le mettre mal à l'aise le regard appréciateur de mon amie ne l'aidait pas à se détendre, et je le surpris à plusieurs reprises en train de se masser la nuque. Ce qui était incroyablement mignon.

Il est vrai qu'il était agréable à regarder. J'avais, après tout, moi-même été hypnotisée par ses muscles quand je l'avais aperçu à la plage, et je pouvais désormais déceler une pointe de malice dans ses yeux noirs. J'avais remarqué un tatouage tribal sur son épaule droite mais n'avais pas su déterminer ce qu'il représentait. En revanche, s'il avait été possible de m'épargner le moment du repas, où le garçon mignon et innocent se transforma en un ogre affamé, j'aurais été très reconnaissante. Comment faisait-il pour absorber autant de nourriture, à une telle vitesse ? Prenait-il seulement le temps de mâcher, entre chaque bouchées ?

Cependant, c'était difficile de détourner les yeux. Même Tiffany le regardait faire, bouche bée, sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche.

\- **… Embry ?**

Son ton avait été réprobateur, bien qu'hésitant.

Embry avala/goba ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de lui répondre.

\- **M'man ?**

Elle cligna les yeux, puis secoua la tête.

 **\- Non, rien.**

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Embry ne dévore le reste de son assiette. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut terminé, qu'il sembla un peu plus enclin à faire la conversation lorsqu'il nous sourit, la ressemblance avec sa mère était frappante.

\- **Alors, vous venez de New-York, c'est bien ça ?**

 **-** **Oui,** répondit Piper avec un soupir rêveur, visiblement insensible à son style alimentaire.

 **-** **Nous sommes ici pour un mois,** ajoutai-je.

\- **Oui, m'man m'en a parlé. Mes profs aussi d'ailleurs. Vous allez venir étudier avec nous ?**

Piper hocha vigoureusement la tête. Elle avait CE regard de prédateur qui me rendait mal à l'aise. Si mon imagination ne me jouait pas des tours, un frisson parcourra l'échine d'Embry et il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à sa mère, avec, j'imaginais, l'espoir qu'elle détourne l'attention de Piper.

\- **Peut-être que vous allez avoir des cours en commun,** supposa Tiffany.

\- **Il y a de grandes chances. La Push High School est un petit lycée, avec peu de classes. Si je ne vous croise pas dans au moins un de mes cours, c'est que l'on cherche vraiment à vous mettre à l'écart !**

Si je me fiais au regard qu'il coula sur mon amie, ça ne le dérangerait pas si tel était le cas.

\- **C'est déjà bien que l'on connaisse au moins une personne du lycée,** souris-je. **Maintenant, Embry, tu vas** **devoir nous servir de guide,** le taquinai-je.

Il rit, et c'était un son communicatif.

\- **Bon sang, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire !** s'esclaffa-t-il.

Puis, après s'être calmé, il croisa ses bras derrière la tête.

 **-** **Sans rire, les filles, si jamais vous êtes perdues, vous pourrez venir me voir,** offrit-il. **Au pire, ça me donnera une bonne excuse pour arriver en retard en cours,** ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

 **-** **Pas de ça, jeune homme,** gronda Tiffany. **Si tu utilises Piper et Sara pour pouvoir rater les cours, je te force à recoudre tous les jeans que** _ **tu as mis en pièces.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Maman !**_ s'écria-t-il, outré.

D'un regard, sa mère l'incita à se taire, et il retomba mollement sur sa chaise avec une moue.

Le reste du repas fut convivial. Les conversations allaient de bon train, et je commençais vraiment à apprécier Embry. Malgré sa carrure impressionnante, son caractère évoquait davantage le gros nounours que le grand méchant loup. Il avait la conversation facile et l'intérêt qu'il nous portait, à Piper et à moi, était sincère. Lorsqu'à mon tour, je lui demandais ce qu'il faisait pendant son temps libre, il se contenta de rire nerveusement en déclarant « traîner avec des potes », et éluda habilement le reste de mes questions à ce sujet. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas en parler ? Il était vrai que nous venions de nous rencontrer, mais le but était tout de même de faire connaissance.

Après avoir mangé le dessert, Tiffany s'excusa et déclara qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller travailler. En passant, elle signala à son fils qu'il devait ranger sa chambre et faire la vaisselle, ce à quoi il répondit par un grognement.

Oui, un _grognement_.

Elle nous rappela, à Piper et à moi, que nous étions libres de faire ce que nous voulions, et de ne pas hésiter à nous servir dans les placards si jamais nous avions faim, puis disparût par la porte d'entrée.

 **\- Je vais ranger mes affaires,** annonça Piper.

Je hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers Embry alors qu'il était en train de laver une assiette. Sans prendre la peine de parler, je me saisis d'un verre pour l'imiter.

 **\- Merci,** sourit-il.

 **\- C'est normal. Il faudra bien que Piper et moi participions aux tâches ménagères.**

 **\- Ma mère ne voudra jamais. Vous êtes ses invitées,** ajouta Embry en essuyant l'assiette et en saisissant plusieurs couverts.

 **\- Il faudra bien. On ne va pas se tourner les pouces pendant un mois entier !**

J'étais catégorique. Mes parents ne m'avaient pas habituée à ça à la maison, les tâches ménagères étaient définies pour tout le monde, et chacun devait faire sa part, tout en nettoyant ses propres bêtises. Là-dessus, mes parents avaient été implacables, et le geste était par la suite devenu une habitude.

 **\- Bonne chance pour la convaincre,** fut sa seule réponse.

Nous nettoyâmes en silence. Une question me brûlait les lèvres, mais je n'osais pas la poser. Ce n'était que lorsque nous eûmes terminé que je décidai de me jeter à l'eau.

 **\- Embry ?**

 **\- Hmmm ?**

 **\- Je peux te poser une question ?**

 **\- Je crois que tu viens de le faire,** s'amusa-t-il. **Mais je t'en prie.**

Je pris une longue inspiration.

- **Notre arrivée ne t'a pas trop pris au dépourvu ? Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être au courant que nous étions là… Enfin, je veux dire… euh, tu vois ?** bafouillai-je **. Je comprendrais que ce soit le cas, je ne serais peut-être pas des plus ravies de partager ma maison pendant un mois avec des personnes que je ne connais pas,** **mais je voulais être sûre que… eh bien… que ça ne te dérangeais pas ?**

Embry m'adressa un sourire éblouissant, qui laissa apparaître une série de dents blanches. Sérieusement, ce type devrait songer à faire une pub pour dentifrice. À ma plus grande horreur, il entreprit de m'ébouriffer les cheveux – on ne lui avait sûrement jamais dit que l'on ne touchait pas à des cheveux déjà attachés, des cheveux frisés encore moins- avec un petit rire.

\- **Je dois avouer que j'avais oublié que vous veniez,** admit-il. **Ma mère m'avait dit qu'elle s'était portée volontaire pour le programme d'échange, mais je ne faisais pas vraiment attention. C'était il y a quelques mois et j'avais, euh, d'autres choses à penser. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis content que vous soyez là. Je ne suis pas souvent à la maison ces derniers temps, et ça me rassure de savoir que ma mère ne reste pas toute seule. Votre présence va lui changer les idées,** ajouta-t-il en marmonnant.

Je lui lançai un regard reconnaissant, soulagée, avant d'arranger mes cheveux comme je le pouvais. Embry ricana en avisant mon geste.

\- **Besoin d'aide ?**

 **\- Sans façon.**

Avec un sourire moqueur, Embry déclara qu'il allait mettre de l'ordre dans sa chambre, et je jugeai qu'il fallait que, moi aussi, j'aille ranger mes affaires.

Lorsque je rentrai dans la chambre que je partageais avec Piper, celle-ci était en train de ranger ses sous-vêtements dans la commode.

- **Enfin !** s'exclama-t-elle. **J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais !**

Elle me sauta pratiquement dessus, la mine réjouie.

 **\- Tu étais avec Embry ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'as dit ? Vous avez fait quoi ? Et est-ce-qu'il-**

 **\- Woa, woa, woa, tout doux papillon** , l'interrompis-je. **Oui, j'étais avec Embry et, pour ta gouverne, nous avons fait la vaisselle. Tu aurais pu nous aider, d'ailleurs.**

Elle eut la décence d'avoir l'air coupable.

 **\- Pardon ! Mais je perdais tous mes moyens ! Il est incroyable, tu trouves pas ?** babilla Piper. **T'as vu comment il a soulevé nos bagages? Les muscles ne sont visiblement pas là pour faire la déco ! Et puis, il est vraiment mignon…**

Je l'observai déblatérer toute seule sur combien Embry était grand, fort, beau et drôle, sans dire un mot. En règle générale, Piper était une fille intelligente, bien qu'émotive mais quand on abordait le sujet des garçons, elle devenait incontrôlable, voire même un peu naïve. Embry m'apparaissait comme quelqu'un de bien, mais les signaux qu'elle lui avait envoyé avaient été bonnement et simplement ignorés. De plus, c'était un peu tôt : elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures. Sans compter un dernier élément à prendre en compte.

 **-** **Piper,** la coupai-je.

Elle me fixa de ses grands yeux bleus.

 **\- Fais attention,** la prévins-je. **Il faut que tu te souviennes que nous ne sommes là que pour un mois, alors ne commence pas à t'amouracher d'un garçon dès le premier jour. Surtout pas d'un garçon de La Push, qui ne fera pas le trajet du retour avec toi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne le vivras pas bien.**

Elle fit une moue déçue.

 **\- C'est vrai,** reconnu-t-elle. **Tu as raison.**

Piper fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Tu crois que je lui ai fait peur ?**

J'éclatai de rire.

\- **Je doute qu'il arrive à te regarder dans les yeux pendant plusieurs jours,** plaisantai-je.

Elle rougit et termina son rangement sans dire un mot. Soulagée de voir que je n'avais pas fait de dégâts, j'ouvris ma valise et la vidai de tout son contenu. C'était une tâche ingrate, tout ce rangement, surtout quand je repensais au temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour boucler mes bagages ; tout ce travail gâché en quelques minutes.

C'est alors que je rangeais mes vestes que j'entendis des coups furieux contre la porte d'entrée, et quelqu'un (que je devinai être Embry) descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse avec un juron. Une personne (c'était une voix masculine) était en train train d'hurler qu'on lui ouvre.

\- **EMBRY** **! Magne-toi le cul !**

À l'entente du ton employé, je pris soudainement peur. Piper s'était figée et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés. À petits pas, je me dirigeai vers le seuil de notre chambre et tendis l'oreille. J'avais l'impression de me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas mais vu le boucan que faisait l'inconnu, ça aurait été difficile de l'ignorer.

Embry lui sommait de baisser le ton, lui demandait de se calmer ; sans succès.

- **Ne me dis pas de me calmer !** Vociféra la voix. **Ça fait vingt minutes que tu aurais dû te ramener, et me remplacer ! J'ai des trucs à faire, moi, abruti !**

 **\- Moi aussi, figure-toi ! Je n'allais pas tarder à venir, tu n'étais pas obligé de venir tambouriner à ma porte comme ça ! Tu imagines si ma mère avait été là ?** **Dégage de là !**

Le ton d'Embry était soudainement devenu menaçant, et j'entendis grogner.

Cette fois-ci, craignant pour la vie du jeune Call, je pris mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeai vers les escaliers, que je descendis le plus doucement possible afin de masquer ma peur et de reprendre contenance.

Embry faisait face à un jeune Quileute, torse nu. Celui-ci semblait plus imposant encore qu'Embry, et il le dépassait de quelques centimètres. Il tremblait violemment, le visage déformé par une grimace, et sa respiration était haletante.

 **\- Oh mon Dieu !** m'écriai-je en me ruant vers lui. **Embry, appelle le 911 ! Il fait une attaque !**

Alors que j'allais atteindre l'inconnu, Embry, rapide comme l'éclair, me saisit par la taille et me projeta en arrière. J'atterris sur les fesses, un peu sonnée par le geste.

 **\- Paul !** Appela-t-il en me lançant un regard inquiet. **Calme-toi, mec !**

Embry formait une barrière entre l'inconnu et moi, mais ne bougeait pas d'un pouce pour l'aider, ce qui m'offusqua. Comment pouvait-il rester ainsi, alors que le dénommé Paul avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide ? Non-assistance à personne en danger, il connaissait ? Je me relevai furieusement, bien décidée à appeler les urgences, quand je me retrouvais happée par un magnifique regard noir.

J'en oubliais le 911.


	4. Dans les bois

**Bonjour ! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction ;D**

 **Laurie** : merci pour ton commentaire, c'est très gentil ! Je suis contente que la fiction te plaise ;) et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

 **Disclaimer : à part les personnages originaux, rien ne m'appartient.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : DANS LES BOIS**

* * *

Paul se raidit. Son visage reflétait une certaine hébétude, et ses yeux n'osaient pas quitter les miens. J'oubliais où j'étais, avec qui, et même jusqu'à mon nom alors que _Paul_ m'observait avec un air proche de l'adoration, voire même de l'émerveillement. Jamais un garçon ne m'avait regardée ainsi, et ce constat m'envoya des frissons dans tout le corps. Je ressentais l'envie irrésistible de me blottir dans ses bras et d'y rester pour l'éternité. Je clignai des yeux, comme si cela pouvait me soustraire de _lui_. En vain.

Embry s'était déplacé et avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Paul, en faisant l'aller-retour entre lui et moi.

 **-** **Mec ?** chuchota-t-il. **T'es pas sérieux là, hein ?**

Paul ne répondit pas mais les mots d'Embry avait attiré son attention et je sentis avec regret qu'il ne me couvait plus du regard. Non, il fronçait les sourcils.

 **\- Tout va bien ?** demandai-je.

Je venais de me souvenir avec horreur que le Quileute venait de faire une attaque, ou alors quelque chose qui y ressemblait fortement, et que, comme une idiote, je n'avais pas appelé d'ambulance. J'avais envie de me frapper, vraiment.

Il reporta alors son attention vers moi, sans jamais se départir de son air perdu. Il m'étudia de la tête aux pieds, fronça à nouveau les sourcils et… se remit à trembler. Cette fois-ci, l'attaque était plus violente que la première, à tel point que j'avais l'impression que la maison entière subissait des secousses.

Embry se jeta sur Paul, l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'emmena de force à l'extérieur de la maison. Plus qu'inquiète, j'entrepris de les suivre. En effet, la façon dont Embry gérait les choses ne me paraissait pas très adéquate : traîner Paul jusqu'à la forêt n'était pas une bonne idée. Peut-être devrait-il se contenter de lui tapoter le dos et de lui dire des choses réconfortantes jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme ?

\- **Respire, Paul**! lui criait-il. **Tu dois te calmer**!

 **-** **Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?** m'écriai-je, même si je doutais qu'il m'entende. **Il faut appeler les secours !**

Embry, qui était à l'orée de la forêt, releva instantanément la tête.

 **\- Sara,** **rentre dans la maison** **, tu entends ?** tonna-t-il. **Et tu ne bouges pas !**

Et ils disparurent.

Je restai un moment plantée là, hébétée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ça me paraissait tellement surréaliste. Si j'avais su que mon premier jour serait aussi mouvementé ! Et dire que tout se passait à merveille jusqu'à ce que ce type ne débarque et foute tout en l'air avec ses attaques successives ! Et Embry qui ne voulait pas que j'appelle les secours et qui pensait judicieux d'emmener Paul dans la forêt ! Quel idiot, en fait !

Et en plus il m'ordonnait de rentrer. Pffffff. Je devrais plutôt les suivre pour m'assurer que Paul ne s'étoufferait pas au milieu des arbres et des oiseaux. La situation était sérieuse, critique même. Le pauvre Paul était en danger à cause de son attaque, et à cause d'Embry qui n'avait visiblement jamais suivi le moindre cours de secourisme.

 **\- Sara ?**

Piper venait de me rejoindre, l'air perdue.

 **\- Piper, vite, rentre dans la maison et appelle le 911 ! Embry l'a emmené dans la forêt, mais vu l'état de Paul, je devrais pouvoir les rattraper !**

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse je m'élançai. C'était peut-être stupide, mais j'étais convaincue que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Embry et Paul ne devraient pas être très loin je pourrai remonter les bretelles du premier et essayer de calmer le second. À défaut, je resterai à ses côtés en attendant que les secours arrivent. Oui, c'était un bon plan.

Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'entrer dans une forêt. Enfin, si, mais seulement pour les rares fois où ma famille et moi étions partis en vacances, c'est à dire avant la naissance d'Enrique ; il y a très longtemps, donc, et j'étais trop petite pour pouvoir m'en souvenir aujourd'hui. Il y avait bien Central Park à New-York, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. D'une certaine manière, la forêt semblait plus dangereuse et j'avais l'étrange pressentiment que si je ne faisais pas attention, j'allais me perdre. Je marchai donc en ligne droite, supposant que c'était ce qu'Embry aurait fait ; seulement, aucune trace des deux garçons.

Retentit alors à mes oreilles un son que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant, si ce n'était dans des films : le hurlement d'un loup. Un autre suivit, et encore un autre, et je pris soudainement peur. Il y avait des bêtes sauvages dans cette région ? Mrs Harris et Mr Austin, qui s'étaient pourtant appliqués à nous apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur La Push, n'avaient jamais mentionné de bêtes protégées. En même temps, ils avaient peut-être assumés que nous n'allions pas le découvrir, _et encore moins chercher à les trouve_ _r en rentrant dans une putain de forêt_!

Je me rendis compte de l'idiotie dont j'avais fait preuve : j'aurais mieux fait d'écouter Embry et rester dans la maison en essayant de penser à autre chose. Oui, j'aurais dû faire ça. Maintenant, je me retrouvais au milieu d'une forêt que je ne connaissais pas, et seule par-dessus le marché ! Embry avait grandi ici : il devait connaître les lieux comme sa poche et devait avoir emprunté un raccourci pour aller chercher de l'aide. Et puis, Paul n'avait pas l'air de lui être inconnu : si ce genre de crises étaient fréquentes chez lui, alors Embry devait savoir comment il fallait les gérer. J'espérais, du moins. Je n'étais qu'une stupide idiote !

Une branche craqua, et je sentis clairement qu'il y avait du mouvement derrière moi. Je me raidis, n'osant pas bouger, ni même respirer. Et si c'était un loup ? Et s'il voulait me dévorer toute crue ? Était-il vrai que, comme les chiens, ils réagissaient à la peur ? Si tel était le cas, je me rendis compte avec une certaine amertume que je n'allais certainement pas faire long feu.

Un grognement me fit frémir et je fermai les yeux sans jamais oser me retourner. Quelque chose agrippa mon épaule, et je hurlai en faisant un bond en avant.

- **Du calme,** souffla Embry. **Ce n'est que moi. Je t'avais dis de rentrer, il me semble.**

Je hochai la tête, me sentant soudainement très honteuse. Les mains d'Embry étaient brulantes sur mes épaules, même à travers le pull que je portais.

 **\- Tu as de la fièvre ?** m'enquis-je.

Il esquissa un sourire.

 **\- Non. Mais toi par contre, tu as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme.**

 **\- Il me semble que c'était plus gros et plus poilu, mais l'effet est le même. Comment va ton ami ?**

Embry haussa un sourcil, l'air amusé, et me saisit par l'épaule pour me faire rebrousser chemin. Je me sentais beaucoup plus rassurée avec lui à mes côtés ; au moins, il avait l'air de savoir où il allait.

 **\- Oh, tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?** me taquina-t-il.

 **\- Il faisait une attaque, Embry. Et tu l'as traîné dans la forêt sans me laisser le temps d'appeler les urgences. J'avais peur qu'il ne meure au milieu des arbres, voilà tout.**

 **\- Je savais ce que je faisais,** répliqua-t-il. **Et il ne faisait pas d'attaque** , marmonna-t-il.

 **\- Alors, qu'est-ce-que c'était ? Crise d'asthme, ou bien d'angoisse ? Il n'empêche que ça ne se gère pas de cette façon !**

Et je savais de quoi je parlais. Lors de ma dernière période d'examens, j'étais régulièrement soumise aux crises d'angoisse. Maintenant, ça allait beaucoup mieux, mais ce n'était pas une chose qui me manquait. Pas du tout. La plupart d'entre elles s'étaient déroulées à la maison, où j'avais au moins un de mes frères, si ce n'était pas mes parents, pour me calmer et la seule fois où j'en avais fait une au lycée, la présence rassurante de Piper m'avait vite ramenée à la réalité.

Embry secoua la tête.

\- **Non plus. Je suis désolé, mais ça ne concerne que Paul il n'apprécierait pas que je t'en parle alors qu'il ne te connaît pas.**

Un point pour lui.

 **\- Très bien,** acquiesçai-je et Embry soupira, soulagé **. Tu as raison, ses problèmes de santé ne me regardent pas. Où est-il passé d'ailleurs ?**

 **\- Je l'ai emmené voir un… ami. Ça va mieux maintenant.**

Ainsi, comme je l'avais pensé, Embry avait utilisé la forêt comme raccourci. Je me sentais encore plus idiote.

Comme je m'en doutais, il connaissait les lieux et, rapidement, sa maison fut en vue. Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement.

 **\- Je vais te laisser ici,** annonça Embry **. Il faut que j'aille, euh, travailler. Je vais surement rentrer tard,** ajouta-t-il en s'enfonçant de nouveau dans les bois.

\- **D'accord. Fais attention, j'ai entendu des loups dans la forêt.**

Sa silhouette se figea.

 **\- Pas de soucis,** sourit-il, même s'il avait l'air un peu crispé. **Tu peux rentrer, maintenant, Piper doit t'attendre.**

Cette fois-ci, il disparut.

Je me dirigeai vers la maison, ne sachant pas trop comment appréhender tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, n'est-ce-pas ? Il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal, dans toute cette histoire.

Lorsque je rentrai à l'intérieur, je trouvai Piper assise sur le canapé, son portable à la main.

\- **J'ai appelé les secours, mais comme je n'ai pas pu leur expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer, ils m'ont dit que je ne devrais pas faire un canular comme ça et que je leur faisais perdre leur temps,** déclara-t-elle d'emblée. **Sara,** **c'était quoi ça** **?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai sûrement exagéré, je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas pu dormir cette nuit, je ne pense pas très clairement.**

Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

Piper fronça les sourcils mais ne mit pas ma parole en doute. À la place, elle me suggéra de monter et de m'allonger, ce à quoi je ne protestai pas trop. J'en profitai pour choisir le lit du dessous ; et tant pis si ça ne plaisait pas à mon amie, elle n'avait qu'à me prévenir qu'il était déjà pris !

Je retirai mes chaussures et m'allongeai de tout mon long avec un grognement de satisfaction. D'un coup d'oeil, je remarquai que ma valise était toujours ouverte, et surtout toujours pleine. Tant pis. Ce n'était pas comme si mes vêtements allaient s'échapper ; ça pouvait attendre.

Je demeurai alors dans un état mi-éveillé, mi-somnolant. Mon imagination me renvoyait l'image d'un Paul parcouru de tremblements, la mine furieuse. Je me sentais étrangement responsable de son état, et je sentais que celui-ci n'était pas normal, pas du tout. Et puis cette étrange sensation d'apaisement lorsque j'avais plongé mes yeux dans les siens me donnait des frissons. Et ce n'était pas de la peur, oh ça non.

Dans mon subconscient, il me sembla entendre des hurlements de loups. Je les imaginais courir à travers les arbres, parcourir la forêt sans le moindre répit ; je les revoyais, près de moi, sauf que, cette fois-ci, ils ne restaient pas à l'écart. Non. Ils se jetaient à ma gorge, la gueule ouverte dévoilant une série de crocs prêts à me déchiqueter.

Autant vous dire que le réveil fut brutal. Dans un premier temps, j'étais un peu désorientée, incapable de me souvenir où j'étais, puis tout me revint en mémoire et ma respiration devint plus paisible.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Je perçus de faibles ronflements ; Piper dormait sur le lit du dessus. À tâtons, je réussis à mettre la main sur sur mon téléphone : trois heures vingt-six. J'avais beaucoup dormi, finalement. Et j'avais aussi très faim. Tiffany avait dit que l'on pouvait se servir dans les placards et, doutant fortement de pouvoir résister pendant des heures à mon ventre gargouillant, je me levai le plus silencieusement possible et refermai la porte derrière moi. `

Sur la pointe des pieds, je me rendis dans la cuisine, où j'attrapai un muffin qui restait de la veille. J'avalai chaque bouchée avec le regard perdu sur un point invisible ; je me demandais si Tiffany était rentrée, et surtout si Embry était revenu. Cependant, je ne pouvais décemment pas aller vérifier dans sa chambre ; je le découvrirai lorsque ce sera l'heure du réveil. J'eus une grimace en y pensant. Mon cycle de sommeil était complètement déréglé, et avec les cours au lycée de La Push, j'aurais bien eu besoin d'une bonne nuit réparatrice.

Oh.

Mais c'est vrai.

Demain, enfin, _tout à l'heure_ , nous allions passer notre premier jour au lycée de la réserve.

Comme si j'avais besoin de ça !


	5. La rentrée

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fiction ou qui l'ont ajouté à leur favoris !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**

 **Laurie :** merci à toi pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira :D

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 : LA RENTRÉE**

* * *

Sous les encouragements de Tiffany et accompagnés d'Embry (dont je ne me permis pas de commenter l'air fatigué), Piper et moi fîmes la route pour ce qui ressemblait à notre deuxième rentrée scolaire de l'année, si je me fiais à l'angoisse caractéristique du premier jour d'école qui me tordait le ventre. J'en venais à me demander si c'était vraiment nécéssaire ; on aurait pu se passer d'aller en cours, après tout.

Embry était silencieux, mais il me lançait de brefs regards, comme s'il ressentait ma nervosité.

- **Ça va aller,** me chuchota-t-il.

Il allait lever la main pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux, mais je pressai le pas pour ne pas qu'il me touche. J'avais eu assez de mal pour coiffer ma tignasse ; même l'aide de Piper avait était requise, et le résultat n'était pas plus esthétique que d'habitude. J'aurais voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose de joli avec ma crinière, surtout pour le premier jour en compagnie des Quileutes, mais malheureusement je n'avais pas l'avantage d'être sous la peau de Piper, qui s'était fait une jolie tresse en épi pour l'occasion, et n'avais eu d'autre choix que de me cantonner à mon habituel chignon serré.

Mon amie posait de multiples questions à Embry sur le lycée, les élèves et les professeurs. Ses réponses étaient brèves, et il ne les développait que lorsque c'était nécessaire ; j'y voyais là une manière de mettre de la distance avec Piper afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Au vu de sa mine un peu déçue, elle devait saisir le message. Elle cessa ensuite son interrogatoire, ce qui me conforta dans mon idée, et, cela me fit mal de l'admettre, me rassura. J'avais pensé l'avoir convaincue, la veille, en ce qui concernait son béguin naissant envers le Quileute, et si elle avait prétendu comprendre et adhérer à mon opinion, il n'empêchait que l'attirance était toujours là et qu'elle risquait d'autant plus de partir d'ici avec le coeur brisé.

Malgré le fait que Piper et moi devions arriver plus tôt au lycée afin d'assister à une brève réunion entre nos camarades de New-York et nos accompagnants, Embry n'avait pas trop rechigné à nous accompagner. J'avais remarqué que son regard s'était attardé sur moi avant qu'il n'accepte, mais c'était sûrement parce qu'il avait eu pitié de moi en voyant mon état de stress avancé.

On pouvait voir un attroupement de personnes au parking du lycée et je reconnaissais les silhouettes de mes camarades. Mrs Harris, perchée sur ses talons hauts, les surplombait tous.

 **\- Bon, ben je crois que je vais vous laisser,** annonça Embry. **À toute à l'heure.**

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui rendre son salut ; il était déjà loin.

Piper et moi nous avançâmes vers les élèves de notre classe ; en nous apercevant, Mr Austin et Mrs Harris vinrent immédiatement à notre rencontre, la dernière faisant claquer ses talons hauts sur le bitume.

 **\- Sara, Piper,** nous salua mon prof d'histoire. **Tout s'est bien passé ?**

 **\- Vous êtes bien logées, les filles, ça va ?** s'enquit la prof de langues (celle-ci jeta un coup d'oeil à son bloc-note) **… Mrs Call vous traite bien ?**

 **-** **Super,** acquiesça Piper. **Elle nous traite comme des reines, et son fils et vraiment gentil.**

 **-** **Son fils,** répéta Mr Austin avec un clin d'oeil suggestif.

Piper rougit, et je devais avouer que mes joues se coloraient aussi. Mr Austin était un prof d'histoire fraîchement diplômé : il n'avait que quelques années de différence avec ses élèves, ce qui le plaçait dans l'étrange position de prof-copain, raison pour laquelle il se montrait parfois un peu trop complice avec ses élèves, bien tout cela n'était qu'un excès de bienveillance. Avec Piper, c'était différent. En effet, la famille de Piper était composée d'un arbre généalogique plutôt compliqué et Mr Austin s'avérait être l'un de ses cousins éloignés, fils de la sœur de je-ne-savais-plus-trop-qui … Personnellement, je préférais m'en tenir là. Tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans l'arbre généalogique de ma meilleure amie était la dernière chose à faire, à moins de vouloir finir la journée avec une migraine !

Mrs Harris leva les yeux au ciel.

\- **Ne l'écoutez pas, les filles. Si tout va bien, on va aller voir vos camarades, d'accord ? Ensuite, nous ferons une petite annonce de façon à vous rappeler les règles.**

Je retins de justesse un petit gémissement plaintif : les règles, on nous les répétait avant même que ce voyage ne devienne quelque chose de concret, et on nous les avait rappelées au moins quatre fois pendant le trajet. Nous n'étions pas de sales bougres, ni des imbéciles ; nous saurons nous tenir, pas besoin de nous dicter des consignes comme à des enfants de cinq ans. Néanmoins, je jugeai inutile de leur parler de notre -ou plutôt ma- malencontreuse rencontre avec Paul et la panique qui s'en était suivie. Quant à ma petite excursion dans la forêt, je pouvais tout simplement l'oublier.

À côté de moi, Piper poussa un soupir. Encore une fois, nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes. Lorsque j'échangeai un regard avec elle, elle me fit une grimace, me faisant sourire.

Le temps d'attendre les retardataires, je papotai avec des gens de ma classe. Thomas, néanmoins, captait l'attention de tout le monde -et pas vraiment dans le bon sens.

\- **On est obligés de dormir dans le même lit,** se plaignit Thomas. **Chris n'arrête pas de me donner des coups !**

Les deux acolytes étaient meilleurs amis depuis le berceau. La légende racontait que leurs mères étaient voisines de chambre à l'hôpital, les deux adolescents étant nés avec seulement un jour de différence. Pourtant, à première vue, rien ne les destinait à être les meilleurs amis du monde. En effet, Thomas était un petit garçon relativement maigrichon qui aimait porter des vêtements trop larges pour lui. Avec sa casquette sur la tête, Thomas voulait se donner l'allure d'un skateur et était tout simplement incapable de fermer la bouche plus de dix secondes. Chris, en revanche, était un grand afro-américain aux cheveux coupés ras et à l'allure imposante. Il était d'un tempérament particulièrement calme, et ne parlait que lorsqu'il le jugeait nécessaire.

 **-** **Te plains pas,** ricana Tina, la copine de Chris. **Après tout, c'est sûrement la seule fois de ta vie où tu** **ne dormiras pas tout seul dans un lit** **.**

Tina n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. C'était une fille plutôt sympa, mais nous ne partagions pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Elle et Chris sortaient ensembles depuis deux ans, et même si personne ne comprenait ce qu'ils faisaient ensembles, leur couple était relativement solide et ça faisait plaisir à voir.

Thomas la fusilla du regard, avec l'air de vouloir l'étrangler, alors que tout le monde s'esclaffait. Tina, avec une moue, s'approcha de lui pour lui retirer sa casquette, alors que le skateur se plaignait d'être toujours la cible de ses moqueries.

\- **Qui aime bien châtie bien,** rétorqua-t-elle.

Comme elle était plus grande que lui, elle leva la casquette bien haut au-dessus de sa tête, hors de portée de Thomas qui ne parvenait pas à l'attraper et sautillait sur place en geignant. Ce fut finalement Chris, qui, prit de pitié pour son ami, l'attrapa au vol et la reposa sagement sur sa tête. Dans sa grande maturité, Thomas tira la langue à Tina, ce à quoi elle répondit par un magnifique doigt d'honneur.

\- **Ok, ok, les enfants, on vient par là et on écoute !**

Mr Austin tapait des mains pour attirer notre attention, ce qui me fit inconsciemment grincer des dents. On nous prenait pour des enfants de maternelle, vraiment. Bien que, je l'avouai à contre-coeur, notre comportement pouvait parfois prêter à confusion.

 **\- Un petit rappel des règles s'impose,** déclara Mrs Harris alors que tout le monda grogna en entendant ses mots. **Premièrement, et l** **e** **plus important, vous adoptez un comportement exemplaire avec votre famille d'accueil. La moindre plainte peut coûter** **cher** **à notre établissement et pourrait décourager La Push de participer à l'échange l'année prochaine. Alors vous vous intégrez au mieux, vo** **u** **s participez aux tâches ménagères et vous vous montrez prêts à rendre service en toute** **s** **circonstance** **s** **, compris ?** Elle fit une pause. _**Compris ?**_ Un murmure approbateur salua sa question, et la professeure de langues hocha la tête avec satisfaction. **Vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez avec l'approbation de la famille tant que cela reste à l'intérieur des frontières de la réserve. Vous ne franchissez pas la frontière sans l'accord de Mr Austin ou le mien et sans être accompagnés des adultes qui sont responsables de vous. En ce qui concerne le lycée, je veux que vous vous comportiez comme vous le faites à New-York : vous faites le travail que l'on vous demande, vous participez aux activités et aux cours, et, lorsque c'est possible, vous faites les évaluations que vos camarades de La Push doivent faire. Pendant ce mois, vous devez être des élèves ordinaires et vous serez traités comme tels, peu importe les circonstances. Bien sûr, en cas de problème, Mr Austin et moi sommes à votre disposition, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. J'insiste là-dessus. Vous avez nos numéros de téléphone, alors n'hésitez pas à nous appeler si besoin, d'accord ?**

Un autre murmure approbateur lui répondit. Le regard de Mrs Harris se fixa derrière nous et son visage se teinta de surprise.

- **Monsieur le directeur,** salua-t-elle.

Le directeur de _La Push High School_ était un Quileute comme on en voyait partout dans les environs. C'était un homme de la cinquantaine, au traits marqués par l'âge. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient striés de gris et lui arrivaient au milieu du dos - et j'admirais tant leur longueur que la manière dont ils restaient parfaitement lisses malgré l'humidité ambiante. Des cheveux comme ça, j'en rêvais les soirs de pleine lune.

L'homme se présenta sous le nom de Chayton Bly. Il avait une voix grave, assurée, rendue légèrement rauque par ce que je devinai être le tabac. Mr Bly nous souhaita la bienvenue, et nous souhaita tout le bonheur du monde pour le mois à venir. Son intervention n'avait rien d'extraordinaire en soi, mais nos deux professeurs accompagnants conservaient la même expression surprise tout le temps que dura son discours, et je me dis qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. En effet, l'expression du directeur me paraissait trop solennelle pour être honnête, et son ton était trop monotone pour assurer la véracité de ses propos. Je me souvins soudainement de ce que nous avait dit Tiffany, ainsi que nos professeurs : les habitants de la réserve n'étaient pas très fans des étrangers, et même si je savais qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à ce type de préjugés, il n'empêche que le directeur semblait les confirmer.

Il pensa nécéssaire de nous informer des règles de son établissement, et quelque chose me disait que si nous nous amusions à y mettre le bazar, il se ferait une joie de nous mettre en détention et de détruire la réputation de notre lycée. Enfin, juste un pressentiment, hein. Intuition féminine.

Mr Bly fit passer une série de feuilles à Mr Austin ; de loin, je distinguai les lignes d'un emploi du temps et d'un dessin rectangulaire. Il prit ensuite congé en déclarant avoir autre chose à faire avec l'air de quelqu'un qui venait d'accomplir une corvée.

\- **Bon,** hésita le prof d'histoire en feuilletant le paquet qu'il avait dans les mains. **Ça règle le problème de la répartition.**

Chacun fut appelé pour récupérer un plan et un emploi du temps. Avec un certain soulagement, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait pas un cours que je ne partageais pas avec quelqu'un de ma classe, mais j'étais déçue de constater que je ne retrouverais Piper que pour les mathématiques, le sport et l'histoire. Quoique. C'était bien de prendre un peu de distance parfois. Après tout, nous partagions la même chambre et nous nous retrouvions toutes les deux dans la même salle de bain le matin ; si nous devions, en plus, avoir les mêmes cours, alors nous serions ensemble 24h/24 et 7j/7. C'était le genre de choses qui était susceptible de déclencher la Troisième Guerre Mondiale.

Les élèves de La Push commençaient à arriver. En passant, ils nous lançaient des coups d'oeil curieux, mais ne venaient pas à notre rencontre pour autant. Je les comprenais, quelque part. Nous devions certainement ressembler à un troupeau de moutons, incapables de s'éloigner les uns des autres trop longtemps, car trop intimidés par cet environnement inconnu. Une vision parfaitement risible, si vous voulez mon avis.

Je distinguai un groupe de silhouettes imposantes, et indéniablement masculines, qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée. Les garçons de la plage. Au moins, ils étaient habillés cette fois-ci. Embry était parmi eux. Lorsque je croisai son regard, il me fit un signe de la main, tout sourire. Le geste attira l'attention d'un des types derrière lui : c'était Paul. L'expression de ce dernier se durcit lorsqu'il m'aperçut, et il me lança un regard noir que je ne n'arrivais pas à interpréter. Avais-je fait quoi que ce soit pour l'offenser ? À part me perdre dans les bois pour lui sauver la vie ? Certes, ça n'avait servi à rien, mais ne dit-on pas que c'était l'intention qui comptait ?

Bon. Après tout, qu'est-ce-que j'en avais à faire ? Je partirai dans un mois et je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête avec un garçon que je ne connaissais même pas. Tout ce que j'avais vu de lui, c'était qu'il se permettait de tambouriner à la porte des gens pour les engueuler et qu'il faisait des attaques sans raison préalable. S'il se permettait de me lancer un regard pareil, comme si j'avais tué son chien, alors qu'il ne me connaissait même pas, et bien tant pis : grand bien lui fasse !

Je détournai donc le regard, bien décidée à l'ignorer, alors que le groupe disparaissait à l'intérieur du lycée et que mes camarades et moi nous y approchions avec l'air de rejoindre l'échafaud.

Sur le haut de la feuille avec notre emploi du temps et le plan, se trouvait un numéro de casier. Je m'appliquai donc à chercher le mien, m'isolant petit à petit de mes camarades new-yorkais. J'étais tellement concentrée que je manquai de sursauter lorsqu'on me tapota l'épaule.

 **\- Besoin d'aide ?** sourit Embry.

Franchement, ce type était la gentillesse incarnée. À se demander ce qu'il faisait avec Paul, en fait.

J'acceptai sa proposition avec un enthousiasme non-dissimulé, et le sourire d'Embry s'élargit. Il me mena à mon casier sans trop hésiter, et jeta un coup d'oeil à mon emploi du temps.

 **\- Tu as anglais avec Jacob et Kim !** s'exclama-t-il. **Viens, je vais te les présenter !**

J'allais lui dire qu'il me fallait rejoindre Tina, puisqu'elle et moi avions convenu de nous asseoir à côté pour le cours d'anglais, et que je voulais aussi voir Piper avant le début des cours. Néanmoins, c'était mission impossible, puisque Embry me tirait déjà vers son groupe d'amis, auquel s'était rajouté une fille que je n'avais pas remarquée, et qui était lovée dans les bras d'un des géants. À leur vue, je me sentais tout à coup intimidée, et je rougissais alors que je me remémorai ma réaction lorsque je les avais aperçus à la plage.

 **\- Les gars,** commença Embry, **voici Sara, l'une des protégées de ma mère. Elle est avec une autre fille, qui s'appelle Piper, mais je ne la vois pas. Sara, voici Jacob, Quil, Seth, Jared, Kim et Paul.**

Il pointait chaque personne du doigt au fur et mesure qu'il me les présentait, mais lorsqu'il en vint au dernier nom, son doigt ne désigna que du vide.

En effet, Paul s'était sauvé dès qu'il m'avait vu arriver.


	6. De nouvelles rencontres

**Oh mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard ! Mais j'ai une bonne excuse (enfin, je crois ^^'): j'ai débuté ma première année à la fac et mes cours me prennent énormément de temps. Et puis, il faut l'avouer, j'avais beaucoup de mal à m'y mettre. Merci beaucoup à ceux qui lisent cette fiction, la suivent, ou la commentent ! Ça compte énormément pour moi !**

 **J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira :D j'essaierai d'écrire le prochain rapidement, mais je ne promets rien :/**

 **Laurie :** Je n'ai pas prévu de changer de point de vue pour le moment, toute l'histoire devrait être racontée par Sara. Mais l'attitude de Paul finira par prendre tout son sens :) Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas !

 **Disclaimer : À part certains personnages originaux, rien ne m'appartient.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 : DE NOUVELLES RENCONTRES**

* * *

Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'avais oublié qui était qui. Kim, je m'en souvenais, puisqu'elle était la seule fille, et je reconnaissais Jacob car il était le plus imposant de tous. Le Quileute était en effet un amas de muscles et dominait tous les autres tant par sa taille que par sa carrure. Il dépassait même _Paul_ , qui me faisait pourtant l'effet d'un Hulk version moins verte, bien que tout aussi enclin aux crises de nerfs.

Jacob, de son nom complet Jacob Black, était donc un géant qui dominait les autres géants. C'était un garçon avec des cheveux noirs coupés ras, des yeux bruns et une peau halée, sans parler d'un sourire digne d'une publicité _Colgate_ qui me laissa stupéfaite pendant deux longues secondes. Il avait les bras croisés, et j'avouerais avec une certaine honte que j'avais plusieurs fois louché sur ses biceps. Mais ce n'était pas ce que vous croyez, non, non, non !

Je me demandais seulement comment il était possible pour des jeunes de notre âge d'avoir une masse musculaire aussi développée (comment ça, je mens ? Je ne sais pas mentir !). J'ignorais si c'était naturel, surtout lorsque, avec un dernier coup d'oeil, je remarquai que tous ces nobles garçons me paraissaient être des clones. De charmants clones, certes, mais des clones tout de même !

Enfin. Leurs sourires restaient chaleureux, et ils semblaient être ravis de ma présence, même si, moi, j'avais plutôt l'impression de m'incruster.

Quant à Kim, elle faisait ma taille; ce qui était un bon point, car j'en avais clairement assez de me sentir minuscule. Un certain Jared l'encerclait de ses bras, et ses joues étaient colorées d'une légère teinte rose. Lorsque je croisai son regard brun, elle m'adressa un sourire timide; sourire légèrement de travers, mais qui me fit l'apprécier instantanément.

— **Alors, c'est toi la fameuse Sara ?**

Un grand baraqué venait de me poser une question d'un ton taquin. Pas que je sache de quel grand baraqué il était question. Je n'en avais aucune idée. Il pouvait s'agir de Seth; ou alors était-ce Quil ?

— **On a beaucoup entendu parlé de toi,** continua-t-il avant que je ne réponde.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil.

— **En bien hein,** ajouta-t-il d'un air entendu. **Tu es** **même** **au coeur des conversations.**

Il éclata de rire en avisant mes joues rougies. À vrai dire, ce n'était pas le genre de choses que j'avais l'habitude d'entendre, et je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. J'étais plus gênée qu'autre chose.

— **Regardez comme elle rougit,** continua-t-il, visiblement peu disposé à rendre les choses plus simples pour moi.

— **Quil, laisse-la tranquille un peu,** intervint Embry, qui abordait néanmoins un sourire moqueur.

— **Mais... je la taquine, c'est tout !** se défendit-il.

Il enroula son bras autour de mes épaules avec un air conspirateur. Cette soudaine promiscuité me rendit encore plus mal à l'aise. Je n'aimais pas vraiment que l'on envahisse mon espace vital. Surtout quand l'envahisseur s'avérait être un parfait inconnu. D'autant plus que Quil était un véritable chauffage ambulant. Avait-il de la fièvre ?

— **N'en veux pas à** **Paul,** sourit-il d'un air espiègle qui dévoilait toutes ses dents. **Il a eu... eh bien... euh, une envie pressante.**

Il y eut un léger silence durant lequel les garçons s'échangèrent des coups d'oeil hésitants, avant de pouffer avec un enthousiasme que je jugerais forcé. Je souris, mais plus par politesse que par réel amusement. Ce Paul n'avait simplement pas l'air de m'apprécier. Ses amis pouvaient essayer de lui trouver des excuses, cela ne changeait rien aux faits. La question était : qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour m'attirer ses foudres ?

Était-il question de fierté masculine ? Je l'avais vu en position de faiblesse. Le mâle _viril_ et _dominant_ qu'il était n'avait peut-être pas supporté qu'une fille le voit ainsi ? Si tel était le cas, et bien… ce serait incroyablement stupide. S'il s'avérait être aussi idiot, alors j'étais toute à fait disposée à me tenir à distance, croyez-moi.

— **Les garçons,** intervint Kim d'une petite voix, à peine audible sous le rire de Quil. **Je crois qu'il** **est** **temps d'aller en cours.**

Jared retrouva aussitôt son sérieux et pencha la tête vers elle avec un air de chien battu.

— **Laisse-moi** **venir avec toi** **,** plaida-t-il.

Les joues de Kim prirent une curieuse teinte pivoine. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de secouer légèrement la tête.

— **Je vais accompagner Sara. Si elle le veut bien,** ajouta-t-elle à mon intention.

Je hochai la tête avec enthousiasme. Le calme apparent de Kim avait un effet quelque peu apaisant.

Celle-ci me sourit avec bienveillance, et me fit signe de la suivre d'un mouvement de menton. En partant, je bafouillai un « au revoir » aux garçons, ce à quoi ils répondirent avec toute la discrétion dont ils étaient capables, c'est à dire très peu. Tout pour passer inaperçu. (Notez l'ironie).

— **Je crois que Jacob nous rejoindra plus tard,** déclara Kim.

— **Il ne risque pas d'être en retard ?**

— … **Si,** concéda-t-elle. **Mais je pense qu'il s'en fiche.** **Ce ne sera pas la première fois.**

Elle ralentit pour se mettre à ma hauteur. Je laissai mon regard vagabonder parmi tous les élèves qui peuplaient le couloir, mais impossible de trouver Tina, la seule camarade new-yorkaise à avoir cours d'anglais avec moi. Piper était aussi introuvable.

— **Je te préviens, notre prof d'anglais n'est pas des plus sympathiques. Il vaut mieux se faire tout petit pendant son cours, à moins de vouloir passer un sale quart d'heure.**

Voilà qui était encourageant.

— **Donc …** commença Kim d'un ton hésitant. **Tu ne seras là que pour un mois, c'est bien ça ?**

— **Oui,** souris-je. **Ensuite, je retourne à New-York.**

— … **Oh.**

Elle sembla se forcer à sourire.

— **J'espère que tu vas te plaire ici, en tout cas.**

Je l'espérais aussi, à vrai dire.

— **Je n'ai jamais quitté La Push,** continua Kim d'un air presque contrit. **Pas que je n'ai jamais voulu, mais mes parents n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de partir en voyage. Et ils sont trop bien installés pour déménager. La Push est toute petite, mais une fois qu'on y est, c'est généralement pour la vi** **e,** ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

C'était ce que j'avais cru comprendre, en effet. À New-York, on était habitués au mouvement : les gens allaient et venaient. On y croisait des individus de tout pays et de toute nationalité. En ce qui concernait La Push, il était évident que tout le monde connaissait tout le monde. C'était une certaine familiarité dont je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de bénéficier. Mis à part nos voisins de palier, ma famille et moi ne connaissions personne dans notre immeuble. Ce qui avait le don de frustrer ma mère, qui aimait autant gâter ses enfants que les personnes autour d'elle. Malheureusement pour elle, dans les grandes villes, les gens avaient une tendance agaçante à se montrer indifférents.

— **Je vois,** souris-je. **Le piège des petites villes.**

Kim laissa échapper un petit rire.

— **Exact,** approuva-t-elle. **Tout le monde ne parle plus que des ces « touristes new-yorkais »** **depuis hier soir** **. Mes voisins ont accueilli trois garçons, il me semble. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance de venir chez Embry. Sa mère est un ange.**

Je hochai vigoureusement la tête. Tiffany Call était un ange tout droit venu des cieux. Elle me rappelait ma propre mère, d'une certaine façon. Elle dégageait la même chaleur.

— **Elle est adorable. Elle nous a même fait des gâteaux,** ajoutai-je, rêveuse.

La seule pensée me faisait saliver. Avant que je ne finisse par attirer les regards et à m'embarrasser, nous fîmes halte devant la porte de la salle de classe.

— **Pile à l'heure,** marmonna Kim.

Elle me devança, et, d'un geste qui se voulait encourageant, m'invita à la suivre.

Courage, Sara. Courage. _Tu peux le faire._

 **°o0o°**

C'est avec un soupir à fendre l'âme que je sortis de mon cours de sciences. C'était enfin l'heure du déjeuner.

La matinée avait été longue. Longue et pénible. Je n'avais jamais aimé les cours, et tout ces regards sur moi étaient en train de me rendre chèvre. Quoi que je fasse, où que j'aille et quoi que je dise, je sentais des regards sur mon dos, et des chuchotements accompagner chacun de mes pas. Bien entendu, je savais que j'exagérais, et que cette nouvelle tendance à la paranoïa était tout simplement décuplée par l'anxiété du premier jour de cours. Cependant, ce n'était pas faux pour autant.

Les professeurs aimaient interroger les new-yorkais qui venaient assister à leur cours. Ils ne pensaient pas à mal, néanmoins. Ils le faisaient dans l'optique de comparer les différents programmes. Mais s'en était pas moins agaçant.

Bien que je m'entende plutôt bien avec mes professeurs, j'avais toujours été du genre discrète. Ne venant en cours que parce que j'y étais obligée, je préférais que l'on me laisse tranquille. Et au vu de mes notes, les professeurs m'accordaient ce luxe. En général. Malheureusement, les professeurs de _La Push High School_ n'étaient pas au courant de cet accord tacite et refusaient de me lâcher la grappe. La fin des cours de cette première matinée se révélait donc être un soulagement, pour ma part. Piper, elle, était enchantée.

— **Qu'est-ce-qu'ils sont mignons** **ici** **,** répétait-elle alors que je cherchais la cafétéria sur le plan du lycée.

Ayant fini quelques minutes avant moi, je l'avais rejointe à l'entrée du lycée, d'où nous avions décidé d'aller déjeuner. J'espérais croiser Embry en chemin. Ce garçon avait le don de me mettre de bonne humeur. J'avais eu cours de physique avec lui, et il s'était avéré être un binôme très agréable… bien que très dissipé. C'était lui qui avait disséqué la souris morte posée sur le plan de travail. J'avais formellement refusé d'y toucher.

— **Mon binôme de sciences e** **s** **t** _ **tellement**_ **gentil !** Poursuivait ma meilleure amie, aux anges, avant de se mettre à marmonner. **Il faudra que je pense à lui demander son prénom, quand même…**

— **Ce serait un bon début, en effet,** approuvai-je, toujours absorbée par la lecture du plan. **Je crois que c'est par là.**

Elle me jeta un regard courroucé avant de soupirer.

— **Donne moi ça,** ordonna-t-elle. **Tu n'as jamais été douée avec les cartes.**

— **Je me suis bien débrouillée toute la matinée,** rétorquai-je, faussement outrée.

— **Et Dieu seul sait comment ! À combien d'élèves as-tu demandé de l'aide, hmm ?**

Je haussai les épaules.

— **Une dizaine, peut-être, mais pas plus.**

Piper leva les yeux aux ciel et m'arracha le papier des mains.

— **Allez, suis-moi.**

Cependant, elle ne me laissa pas trop le choix. Elle se saisit de mon bras d'une poigne de fer et me traîna dans son sillon comme un vulgaire morceau de chiffon. Elle ne me laissa tranquille que lorsque nous nous fûmes arrêtées devant la cafétéria et je me massai le bras, rendu endolori par sa prise. Lorsque Piper me jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, je lui fis une grimace.

— **Ne fais pas l'enfant,** grommela-t-elle.

Je lui répondis d'une autre moue, cette fois-ci légèrement agacée. Je n'aimais pas vraiment quand Piper se permettait d'agir de la sorte. Et ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle avait la fâcheuse manie de prendre les devants sans me demander mon avis, et de me réprimander par la suite sur mon comportement comme le ferait ma mère avec mes plus jeunes frères (et avec moi). Je décidai néanmoins de prendre tout ça à la rigolade.

— … **Oui maman !** m'exclamai-je, plus pour améliorer mon humeur que par réelle plaisanterie.

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, je la devançai :

— **Allons faire la queue. J'ai faim.**

Par chance, _La Push High School_ était un petit lycée, avec un nombre d'élèves plutôt convenable. L'attente pour la cantine n'était donc pas aussi longue qu'à New-York, et c'était un véritable soulagement. J'avais vraiment très faim. Pour mon cas, c'était un effet secondaire de l'anxiété.

Alors que ma meilleure amie et moi prîmes place à la fin de la queue, les élèves qui nous précédaient nous adressèrent un petit sourire, ce à quoi Piper répondit avec un enthousiasme un peu trop prononcé.

— **À** **part tes problèmes d'orientation, comment s'est passé ta matinée ?** me demanda-t-elle dès qu'ils se furent retournés.

— _**Épuisante.**_ **Cette pause va me faire du bien.**

— **Oh… Je suis sûre que ce n'était pas aussi horrible que tu le prétends.**

Je lui adressai un bref coup d'oeil dubitatif.

— **Les professeurs sont casse-pieds et les élèves me regardent comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Alors, si, c'est aussi horrible que je le prétends.**

— **Ils ne sont pas méchants,** tenta-t-elle de me tempérer. **Juste curieux. Si tu faisais un peu plus d'efforts, peut-être que tu t'en rendrais compte.**

J'allais sèchement l'envoyer paître quand la réalité de ses paroles me sauta au nez. Je pris une profonde inspiration et tentai de me détendre. Ce faisant, je sentis les traits de mon visage s'adoucir.

— **Tu fronces les sourcils depuis tout à l'heure,** m'apprit Piper. **Je sais que tu es stressée, mal à l'aise, et que tu préfèrerais être ailleurs, mais nous sommes censés nous intégrer et passer l'un des meilleurs mois de notre vie. Si tu passes ta journée à grimacer pour un oui ou pour un non, je doute que tu en aies l'occasion.**

Elle avait _peut-être_ raison.

— **Essaie de te mettre à côté d'élèves de la réserve lorsque tu es en cours,** ajouta mon amie. **Discute avec eux. Tu verras, ils sont tout à fait normaux.**

— **Piper.**

— **Oui ?**

— **Je sais que tu ne penses pas à mal -et je t'en suis reconnaissante- mais, à l'avenir, j'aimerais que tu cesses d'agir comme ma mère.**

— **Je ne…**

Je la fis taire d'un regard.

— **Ça va être notre tour.**

En effet, la queue s'était considérablement réduite. Alors que j'allais m'emparer d'un plateau, des figures familières attirèrent mon attention. Le groupe s'était regroupé autour d'une table, à l'écart des autres. Le premier que j'aperçus fut Embry, assis dos à moi. Je reconnus Quil, qui riait aux éclats avec Seth. Blottie dans les bras de Jared, Kim était presque invisible. Pas de traces de Jacob, et en regardant bien, Paul était toujours absent.

— **Il y a Tina là-bas, Chris ne doit pas être bien loin.**

Je me tournai vers Piper. Elle désignait une table à l'exact opposé du groupe de Quileutes. Ce fut donc avec un certain regret que je me détournai de cette bande de garçons (plus une fille) aussi intrigants qu'intimidants, pour rassembler ma nourriture et me diriger vers mes camarades.

Piper fut la première à être prête et à aller à leur rencontre. Lorsque je m'élançai à sa suite, je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié de prendre des serviettes et fus contrainte de faire demi-tour pour en attraper quelques unes. Bien mal m'en pris.

J'avais été beaucoup trop rapide, et beaucoup trop pressée.

Je n'avais pas fait attention.

Et mon déjeuner s'était complètement renversé sur un torse dur dans un bruit sourd.

Le torse de _Paul_.

… Oups.


	7. Le gang Uley

**Encore une fois, ce chapitre s'est fait attendre et j'en suis désolée... C'est qu'il m'a fallu le réécrire au moins trois fois pour enfin être un minimum satisfaite. Sans compter que j'ai de moins en moins le temps pour me consacrer à l'écriture, que ce soit des fanfictions ou autre... Enfin, malgré ce délai j'espère que vous êtes toujours là et que ce chapitre vous plaira :D Encore une fois, je ne garantis rien pour la suite, j'espère seulement réussir à l'écrire un peu plus rapidement ^^'**

 **Merci à ceux qui commentent, suivent ou ajoutent cette fiction à leur favori ! Même si je prends du temps pour écrire les chapitres, je vois que vous êtes là et ça me fait très plaisir !**

 **Réponses reviews anonymes** :

 **Laurie** : Désolée pour ce retard :/ Si par hasard tu repasses par ici j'espère que cette suite te plaira malgré tout :)

 **Patate Douce :** La suite s'est fait attendre mais elle est là ;) Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)

 **Disclaimer : à part les personnages originaux, rien ne m'appartient.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7 : LE GANG ULEY**

* * *

Vous êtes-vous déjà retrouvés dans ce genre de situations délicates qui vous échappent complètement ? Qui vous laissent plantés comme des idiots, sans savoir ni que faire, ni quoi dire ? Dans ce cas-là, vous comprendrez ma situation. Personnellement, j'avais toujours été une habituée de ce genre de choses. Avec le temps, je devrais cesser d'être étonnée. Et pourtant ! C'était toujours avec une certaine surprise que je me rendais compte qu'il était possible de faire pire.

Oh, bien entendu, ce n'était pas la mort. Si j'avais survécu à cet affreux déguisement de coccinelle que ma mère m'avait fait enfiler lorsque j'avais six ans, alors je pouvais aisément survivre à n'importe quoi. Mais je détestais cette sensation, celle qui me signalait que j'avais fait une bêtise, et que je n'allais pas réussir à m'en sortir en un claquement de doigt, c'est à dire en fuyant et en m'isolant sur une île déserte. En effet, ce coup-là ne marchait pas à tous les coups.

Il ne me restait donc qu'une seule alternative. Celle-ci était simple, et se résumait en deux mots : _faire face_.

— **Jesuisvraimentvraimentdésoléeje-**

Mais _Paul_ restait interdit. Son T-Shirt dégoulinait de sauce bolognaise. Il me regardait comme s'il venait d'apercevoir un fantôme, ce qui était franchement vexant, quand on y pense. J'aurais préféré qu'il crie, qu'il hurle même, plutôt que d'attendre de le voir exploser. Parce qu'une fois la surprise passée, c'était ce qui allait arriver. Je le voyais au fond de ses yeux. De beaux yeux marrons, soit-dit en passant. Enfin, là n'était pas la question.

J'avais renversé mon déjeuner sur _Paul,_ et ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne revienne à la réalité et se transforme en Hulk. Peut-être devrais-je fuir, au final, pour m'éviter ce spectacle ?

Non. Pas de fuite. C'était un accident. Il pouvait bien comprendre… n'est-ce-pas ? On m'avait déjà renversé du café, une fois, dans le métro. La malheureuse ne regardait pas où elle allait, elle non plus. Je ne l'avais pas tuée pour autant. J'aurais pu, certes, car le café avait été bouillant et qu'elle n'avait pas été des plus aimables, mais il me semblait que c'était un mobile trop léger pour justifier un meurtre.

— **Je suis désolée,** répétai-je donc d'une voix que je voulais plus calme, plus posée. **Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Tiens, des serviettes.**

Je lui tendis une pile entière. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, je décidai de lui forcer légèrement la main et attrapai son bras pour les lui donner. La chaleur de sa peau me fit marquer un temps d'arrêt. Il était brûlant. Comme Embry.

À peine l'eus-je touché qu'il fit un bond. Ses traits se durcirent et il me sembla entendre un son guttural provenir du fond de sa gorge. Il venait de _grogner_. Paul _grognait_ !

— **Ne me touche pas,** siffla-t-il.

Son ton ne me plaisait pas. Pas du tout. J'étais pourtant prête à laisser passer son attitude. J'avais ruiné son haut avec de la sauce tomate qui ne partirait certainement pas au lavage et en plus de ça, il avait fallu que la scène se déroule devant une bonne cinquantaine de témoins. Je pouvais donc lui accorder sa mauvaise humeur, bien que celle-ci me fasse grincer des dents.

— **Écoute, je sais que je viens de renverser mon déjeuner sur toi mais c'était un accident et je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ , désolée. Je peux t'ai-**

— **Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide,** cracha-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

Cette réaction me laissa d'abord complètement pantoise. Ce type avait vraiment une dent contre moi, ma parole ! Ma maladresse n'était pas une excuse pour se comporter ainsi… n'est-ce-pas ? Je fis de mon mieux pour réprimer ma colère face à son attitude, d'autant plus que mes nerfs commençaient à lâcher. Je forçai un sourire, mais lorsque j'ouvris la bouche, les mots sortirent d'un ton plus froid que prévu :

— **Très bien. Je n'ai plus vraiment envie de t'aider, de toute façon.**

Il retroussa les lèvres, à la manière d'une bête sauvage. Une bête sauvage en colère. Paul fit un pas vers moi, menaçant, le torse secoué de violents tremblements, lorsqu'une main se saisit de son épaule et le tint en place, comme une laisse aurait retenu un chiot trop turbulent.

— **Assez.**

Jared n'avait pas l'air content. Il y avait une lueur d'avertissement dans son regard lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de Paul. Il était plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres, mais ça n'empêcha pas Paul de le foudroyer du regard.

— **Si tu n'es pas en mesure de te contrôler,** marmonna Jared, **va-t-en. Autrement, tu ferais mieux de te calmer avant que je ne me charge de le faire.**

— **Ç** **a va,** grogna Paul et, effectivement, ses tremblements s'étaient atténués, comme si la présence de son ami l'avait subitement ramené sur terre.

— **Excuse-le,** me dit le plus grand, sans pour autant me regarder. **Il passe une mauvaise journée.**

— **Ça n'explique pas tout,** laissai-je échapper entre mes dents.

À croire que Paul avait réussit à m'entendre, car il son regard brûlant de rage se concentra à nouveau sur moi. Des frissons me parcoururent l'échine et je sentis mon visage perdre de ses couleurs.

— **Ça suffit !** siffla Jared.

 **— Calme toi Paul,** le réprimanda quelqu'un d'autre. **Tu te donnes en spectacle. Et va te changer.**

Embry venait d'apparaître à mes côtés. Il s'était placé légèrement devant moi, les bras croisés, comme une sorte de bouclier humain. Son visage était tordu par une moue agacée.

— **La ferme, Embry !** s'exclama Paul, qui tenta tant bien que mal de se détacher de l'emprise de Jared.

Embry haussa un sourcil, nullement impressionné, et s'adressa à Jared :

— **Emmène-le voir Sam,** suggéra-t-il. **Avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regrette. Je vais aider Sara à nettoyer.**

— **Quil !** Appela Jared.

En un claquement de doigt, Quil apparut à son côté et se saisit de l'autre bras de Paul. Ensemble, ils le firent sortir de la cafétéria, sous les regards curieux de tous les élèves présents. J'observai les trois garçons jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de ma vue, intriguée malgré moi par cet étrange mystère qui les entouraient. L'envie de les suivre afin d'en découdre me titillait, même si quelque chose me disait qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée.

Embry me pressa le coude.

— **Ça va ?**

— **C'est quoi son problème au juste ?**

Il eut un air goguenard.

— **C'est… difficile à expliquer. Ces derniers temps ne sont pas faciles pour lui. Un rien le met hors de lui. Je suis désolé que ce soit tombé sur toi.**

— **Ce n'est pas parce que l'on a des problèmes que l'on a le droit de se comporter comme il le fait !** m'emportai-je **. Ça ne le dispense pas de faire preuve de respect, ou au moins de politesse. Je ne suis pas un chien ! Pas qu'un chien mérite un tel traitement mais… I-il n'a pas à me parler comme ça, ou à me regarder comme si j'étais une moins que rien.**

Embry me fit un sourire désolé. Il allait me répondre lorsque l'arrivée de Piper le coupa de court. Elle s'approchait précautionneusement, et je compris sans mal qu'elle avait préféré attendre que Paul disparaisse avant de me rejoindre.

— **Tout va bien** **?** s'enquit-elle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

— **Oui. C'est juste un abruti. Bon, je vais nettoyer tout ça.**

— **Laisse-moi t'aider,** me pria Embry **. Je vais chercher le matériel.**

— **Embry, ce n'est pas la p-**

Mais le Quileute s'était déjà esquivé vers ce qu'il me semblait être les cuisines. Je soupirai en avisant les débris de verres et les restes de mon repas éparpillés à mes pieds. Par chance, mes habits n'avaient pas subi de dégâts importants, malgré une tache de tomate sur mon T-shirt. Rien qu'une veste ne pourrait camoufler, cela dit. Je pourrais facilement attendre de rentrer chez les Call pour pouvoir me changer.

— **On peut dire que tu t'es fait remarquée,** déclara Piper. **Ce type avait l'air vraiment en colère.**

— **Tout ça parce que je ne faisais pas attention,** marmonnai-je, furieuse envers moi-même et ma maladresse légendaire.

— **Embry a l'air de le connaître,** ajouta-t-elle, les yeux perdus dans la direction que le garçon avait pris.

— **Sûrement parce que c'est lui qui est venu faire une scène chez les Call, hier,** m'emportai-je alors que ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur.

Elle ouvrait la bouche quand Embry apparut soudainement à mon côté, un sac poubelle, des chiffons et une serpillère à la main. Je le remerciai d'un mince sourire et m'attaquai à nettoyer le sol. Malgré mes protestations, le Quileute se chargea de ramasser tous les morceaux de verre, et Piper s'employa à l'aider.

— **Merci,** leur dis-je dès que nous eûmes terminés. **Vous n'étiez pas obligés.**

Embry leva les yeux au ciel et fit mine de m'ébouriffer les cheveux. J'esquivai sa main en effectuant deux pas en arrière.

— **Arrête un peu,** pouffa-t-il en s'éloignant doucement. **Et va te chercher autre chose à manger avant que la pause ne se termine.**

Il marqua une brève pause. Son regard se perdit au dessus de mes épaules, comme captivé par quelque chose que je ne pouvais ni voir ni entendre. Finalement, Embry força un sourire en nous considérant toutes les deux, Piper et moi :

— **J'aimerais bien rester un peu avec vous, les filles, mais il faut vraiment que je me sauve. On se revoit plus tard.**

Il fonça hors de la cafétéria, avec l'air d'être poursuivi par un fantôme.

 **°o0o°**

Je mentirais si je disais que l'après-midi avait été un désastre. En fait, la seconde moitié de la journée s'était révélée tout à fait satisfaisante, l'accident avec Paul bien vite oublié. Cet épisode avait néanmoins attiré l'attention de certains élèves sur moi, des élèves de la Push, qui m'apparurent alors sous un autre jour.

Parmi eux, Abby, qui n'atteignait pas mon épaule et dont la frange lui cachait la moitié des yeux, était venue me voir alors que je récupérais des affaires dans mon casier. Elle avait les joues bien rondes, comme un bébé, et il était parfois difficile de résister à l'envie de les pincer. Elle possédait d'ailleurs un débit de parole tout à fait disproportionné pour quelqu'un de sa taille, et après quelques brèves présentations, elle avait décidé de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé au déjeuner.

— **J'ai cru qu'il allait nous refaire une de ses crises !** s'exclama-t-elle en m'accompagnant au cours de mathématiques. **Il est devenu tellement bizarre… Le simple fait de le regarder le fait sortir de ses gonds, parfois. Ça fait vraiment peur, je te jure. Mais il faut voir les gens avec qui il traîne, aussi.**

Je fronçai les sourcils, n'appréciant guère le sous-entendu. Bien que la raison m'échappait, Embry « traînait » avec Paul, et Embry était l'une des personnes les plus gentilles qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

— **Comment ça ?**

— **Eh bien… Toute cette bande, là… Ils sont bizarres. Surtout qu'il y a quelques mois, ils ne traînaient pas ensembles. Ça a commencé avec Jared, il me semble. Il est soit-disant tombé malade et on ne la pas revu pendant plus de deux semaines. Quand il est revenu, il avait complètement changé. Il a commencé à s'isoler et il est devenu extrêmement caractériel. Et je ne parle pas de son physique ! En deux semaines, c'était devenu une véritable montagne de muscles : à ne rien y comprendre !**

— **Il aurait pris… des substances ?** m'enquis-je.

Abby sourit, visiblement ravie que j'aborde le sujet.

— **Attends, je n'ai pas fini ! Ensuite, c'était le tour de Paul. Même schéma. Sauf que Paul était déjà facile à provoquer. Il est naturellement du genre bagarreur, tu vois. Mais quand il est revenu, c'était pire qu'avant. Je savais pas qu'on pouvait s'énerver aussi vite, c'est effrayant. Enfin… Il a fait comme Jared. Il s'est éloigné de tout son groupe d'amis, s'est isolé et ne parlait plus à personne à moins que ça n'est été nécessaire. Il ne restait qu'avec Jared. Et puis après, c'était le tour d'Embry Call, de Jacob Black, de Quil Ateara…et enfin de Seth Clearwater. C'était toujours la même chose. Ils tombaient malades, disparaissaient et pouf ! Ils revenaient complètement transformés ! Physiquement et mentalement !**

Tout en parlant, Abby faisait de grands gestes théâtraux, visiblement très prise dans son récit et avide de voir ma réaction.

— **Et puis un jour, on a vu ce qu'ils faisaient.**

— **Quoi ?** Demandai-je.

— **Il ont tous rejoints le gang de Sam Uley,** me souffla-t-elle, après avoir regardé autour d'elle, comme de peur que quelqu'un l'entende.

— **Un gang ?** Répétai-je, abasourdie.

Elle hocha vivement la tête et essaya de contenir son sourire, en vain.

— **Oui ! Tu ne le connais pas mais Uley est comme eux maintenant, sauf qu'il est plus vieux. C'est lui qui va les chercher, il les recrute et en fait des membres de son gang. Ils passent leur temps à entrer et sortir de la forêt, même si personne ne sait ce qu'ils y font. En tout cas, j'éviterais de traîner dans le quartier de Uley si j'étais toi. Va savoir ce qu'il risque de t'arriver,** conclut-elle en ouvrant la porte de la salle de mathématiques.

Je partis m'asseoir à côté de Chris, un de mes camarades de New-York, alors qu'Abby s'en allait rejoindre une amie à elle.

— **Ça va ?** s'enquit-il de sa voix légèrement bourrue en se détachant de l'écran de son portable. **T'es toute pâle.**

Pour seule réponse, je lui fis un signe de tête. Chris haussa les épaules et retourna à son téléphone, où il poursuivit la partie d'un jeu qu'il avait commencé avant que je n'arrive.

Le professeur arriva et commença son cours, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Parfois, mon regard se posait sur Abby, qui tentait de bavarder discrètement avec sa voisine, et il me vint à l'esprit que malgré son air sociable et attachant, elle se soit tout simplement payé ma tête.

Un gang.

 _Embry_ , dans un _gang_.

C'était tout simplement irréaliste. Je ne connaissais peut-être pas assez les autres garçons pour affirmer une telle chose, mais il était impossible qu'ils en fassent partie eux aussi. Pas après que je les aies vus rire, plaisanter et se taquiner comme le font tous les garçons normaux de cet âge-là. Pas après que j'ai vu Jared regarder Kim comme si elle était toute sa vie. Il y avait forcément une autre explication.

Abby avait dit qu'ils s'étaient tous isolés de leur groupe d'amis. Peut-être avaient-ils seulement trouvé mieux ?

Pour le reste de la journée, j'essayais tant bien que mal de mettre de côté cette histoire de gang et de me concentrer sur les quelques cours qu'il me restait. Ce n'est qu'en rentrant chez les Call, à la fin des cours, accompagnée de Piper, que je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus vu Embry depuis le déjeuner, et que tous ses amis avaient également disparus de la circulation.


End file.
